1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable hanger for hanging a hunting bow on a tree trunk within easy reach of a hunter in a tree platform.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bow hunting from a tree platform involves periods of waiting quietly, and a need to acquire the bow quickly and quietly with minimum movement when ready to shoot. Bow hangers that attach to a tree trunk allow the bow to hang upright near the hunter for quickly reaching the bow with minimum motion. Previous bow hangers must be carried in a pack or strapped to a pack or elsewhere. A simple bow hanger that can be carried in an arrow quiver like an arrow has not been provided.